the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
Neddie
Neddie (N'''/ina and '''Eddie) is the friendship or otherwise romantic pairing of Nina Martin and Eddie Miller. Eddie showed interest in Nina when he first came to Anubis House, because she was one of the only people who was nice to him. He had also been interested in her because of her American accent, as he has been only hearing British accents. Also, he was seen flirting with Nina when he arrived as well. Nina pretended to like Eddie because of her bad break up with Fabian, so she wanted to make him jealous. Eddie is Nina's Osirian, or counterpart, and is supposed to be protective of her and may begin the start of a relationship and it's supposed that they they have a special connection. In Season 3, Nina did not return because she says that The Chosen One and the Osirian have to be kept apart. Nina only tells Eddie, but gives him a letter to transfer to Fabian to let him know about her departure. This pairing is unlikely to advance romantically because Nathalia Ramos, Nina's portrayer, had left the show due to school and Nina was dating Fabian and Eddie is dating Patricia. Eddie had lost his Osirian powers in The Touchstone of Ra, so Nina could likely return if she wanted to. Click to view the Neddie Gallery, Fanfiction, and Society pages. Moments Season 2 House of Who? / House of Frauds *Nina is the first to show Eddie some kindness due to the fact that almost nobody was kind to her on her first day. *Nina offers orange juice to Eddie. *Eddie says that Nina's American accent was the best thing he had heard since he arrived. *Eddie smiles at her seeing that they are both American and she is nice to him as she smiles back. *Both keeps sneaking eyes at each other. *Nina is interested in how Eddie came to the school. *Eddie put his hand on Nina's chair while they looked at each other, making Fabian jealous. *They give each other flirty stares as Nina and Amber leave. House of Sibuna / House of Payback *After Patricia dumps milk on Eddie, Nina tells him, "Yeah, she does that." *Eddie asks where Nina (and Fabian and Amber) disappeared to the night before. House of Silence / House of Warnings *They sit near each other during the introductory game in Ms. Valentine's class. House of Collections / House of Speculation *Eddie (and Mara) calls Nina (and the other Sibuna members) over to hear the 'ghost' sounds from the night before. House of Sabotage / House of Nine Lives *Nina tells Patricia to go apologize to Eddie and convine him to drop the ghost article. House of Reflectors / House of Illusions *After Patricia tells Eddie that all of Sibuna was being there for Nina (in order to get him away from the meeting), Eddie acts apologetic and leaves, possibly worried about Nina. House of Traps / House of Stakes *Eddie mentions to Patricia that Nina is back and wants answers on what Nina and the others are doing, showing he's curious about Nina. House of Missions / House of Captives / House of the Chosen / House of Freedom *Eddie knew Nina needed his help. *Eddie runs out of his room, saying he needs to help Nina. *Eddie (and the others) tried to persuade Nina not to put on the Mask of Anubis. *Eddie tells her to think about what she is doing. * Nina and Eddie stare at each other before Nina puts the Gem onto the Mask. *It is revealed that Eddie is Nina's Osirian. * Eddie protects Nina by banishing Senkhara. * When everyone starts to leave the library, Nina tells them to go ahead and she will catch up. When Eddie passes Nina on his way to the door, Nina and Eddie smile at each other. * When Eddie accidentally makes an insensitive comment about Nina's Gran, he quickly tries to apologize to Nina and everyone else for it. Season 3 House of Arrivals / House of Presents *Eddie is the only one who knows why Nina didn't show up at the house for their senior year. *Nina only told Eddie why she wasn't coming back. *He has Nina's locket, which she gave him in the airport. *He tried to write a letter where Nina breaks up with Fabian. *Eddie and Nina have been emailing each other because Nina found out the Osirian and the Chosen One must be kept apart. *Patricia and Fabian discover the email and assume Nina and Eddie had a summer romance. *Nina trusted Eddie with the locket and the letter for Fabian. Nick.Com Hints *In Uncover All the Clues 9, it says that Nina and the Osirian are meant to be together because of their destinies. *In the Connection page, it says Eddie stirs up more drama than ever. Fabina drama, maybe? *In a Fabina video, it shows Fabian and Eddie not getting along because of the breakfast with Nina. *Nick says Fabian and Eddie do not get along, possibly because of Nina. *In the Connections page, it says "Now that Nina knows Eddie is her Osirian, what will happen next? What does this mean for Nina and Fabian?" Trivia * They both speak fluent French. * They are both American exchange students. * They both have dirty blonde hair color. * They both have similar powers (e.g. mediumship, the Eye of Horus). * Eddie was connected to Nina through the Chosen One/Osirian powers. * Eddie was the first to know about Nina not returning, instead of Fabian. * Both know how to pick locks. * Since Nina is the Chosen One and Eddie is the Osirian they can't be together, as revealed in season 3. This is ironic because the Osrian is the protector of the Chose One Category:Pairings Category:Minor Pairings Category:F/M Category:House of Anubis